teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Deities, Devils, and Doing the Dirty
|video = Dragon Ball Z Abridged Episode 56 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Deities, Devils, and Doing the Dirty" is the twenty-sixth episode of the third season of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the fifty-sixth episode overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on November 25, 2016. This also makes the last appearance of Fuji TV in the disclaimer. Tagline Goku deals with Chi-Chi as the world searches for a new Kami. Synposis Krillin mentions to Goku that it's been years since they've hung out as friends, especially with the fight against Cell coming. Goku however states he has the weight on his shoulders, and sometimes wonders if he can do it. Krillin thinks it's about Cell, but Goku reveals he's talking about the sex he has with Chi-Chi, which they've been having nonstop since he got out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Back at Kame House, Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha are watching TV when they spot a news report on the World Martial Arts Champion: Hercule Satan. Satan challenges Cell and boasts that he will defeat him. Yamcha then questions if the crowd knew what they were chanting but was confirmed with the continued chant "Hail Satan". Meanwhile, a very nervous reporter is at the Cell Games Arena and tries to get an interview with Cell. Cell happily agrees to it and begins at the very beginning. Goku is exhausted from frequent sex, to which Krillin suggests he disappear for a while. Goku agrees and takes Krillin and Gohan up to the Lookout to rejoin Piccolo and Trunks. Piccolo doesn't want to talk about his time in the Time Chamber, though Krillin admits he doesn't want to go in since he doesn't want to risk his life without the Dragon Balls. This causes Gohan to realize that even if they defeat Cell, they won't be able to revive anyone that died in the crossfire. Goku asks Piccolo why he can't make new ones, though Piccolo explains that he's from the Warrior Clan, and Kami was from the Dragon Clan (despite them being from the same being), so they'll need someone from that clan in order to make new Dragon Balls. Krillin suggests going to New Namek and finding someone, but while they argue for a bit on how to get there, Goku teleports for a bit and comes back with a very frightened Dende. Back at CapsuleCorp, Bulma shows Dr. Briefs a video she found in Android 16's files. It contains a video log on Dr. Gero's son who is calling about his time in the base and suggesting that he calls his new projects "Cyborgs". However, an alarm goes off, and it's revealed to be a young Goku. Goku blasts the area with a Kamehameha, killing Gero's son in the process. Bulma and Briefs are shocked by this, and Bulma also shows a bomb inside 16. Back on the Lookout, Dende is informed about their situation, and while he's still angry about getting kidnapped by Goku, he reluctantly agrees to become the new guardian of Earth for Gohan. Mr. Popo hands him the statue of Shenron and prepares to make new Dragon Balls. It works, and Dende said he updated it to allow for 2 wishes (for multiple resurrections), and removed any chances of immortality wishes (so, according to Dende, there's "no more of that Freeza shit"). Gohan then realizes that Vegeta is still in the time chamber and has been there for three days. Mr. Popo comments that he "muted" the time chamber's time dilation, so one day outside the chamber is one day inside, then mentions that it's a mistake for one to go in there alone. Vegeta then comes out, having gone so far insane in the chamber that he had created his own version of Nappa to talk to, which consists of just a volleyball and a broom. Later, Goku tells Chi-Chi that he needs to rest from sex for a while and go collect the Dragon Balls. Chi-Chi however tells him that it's fine, she took a pregnancy test, and they successfully conceived, much to Goku's shock. Goku goes to Capsule Corp, and after telling Bulma what happened, he takes the Dragon Radar and leaves. Meanwhile, as Dende is signing the contract to become the new guardian, Gohan asks what he should call him now. Dende doesn't mind what he calls him, but hits Krillin with his staff and tells him that from now on, he's going to call him Super Kami Dende. Back at the Cell Game's Area, Cell finishes up his story, and the reporter thanks him. However, Cell kills the reporter because he didn't call him Mister Perfect Cell. Cast Main Cast * MasakoX – Goku, Gohan * Lanipator – Krillin, Roshi, Vegeta, Piccolo, Mr. Popo * Takahata101 – Cell, Dende * KaiserNeko – Trunks, Press Release Announcer * Megami33 - Bulma, Baby Trunks * Remix – Android 16, Kami, Gebo (Dr. Gero son) * Faulerro - Yamcha * Antfish - Mister Satan * Hbi2k - Dr. Brief, Nail * Hnilmik - Chi-Chi Also Featuring * Michael "WalterMB" Hillman - Reporter * xJerry64x - Cameraman Running Gags and Callbacks * Dende wants others to call him "Super Kami Dende", just like how Guru wanted people to call him "Super Kami Guru". * Dende keeps being called "Little Green". * Dende's whistle hurts both Piccolo and himself. Whistling is painful to Namekians' ears, as we learned in Lord Slug Abridged. * Goku finally learns where babies come from, something he didn't know since The Return of Raditz! ... Wait.... * It is possible that Cell wanting to be called "Mister" Perfect Cell is a reference to Piccolo. Piccolo has been shown to be wanted to call Mr. Piccolo when training Young Gohan, and since Cell has Piccolo's DNA in him, it could mean that it carried over to Cell. ** Future Gohan also wanted Future Trunks to call him Mr. Gohan. * Cell's interview consists of him retelling everything from the original DragonBall series up to the current point. Trivia *This is the last episode of 2016. *Before the disclaimer starts, Lanipator promotes the "CrunchyRoll" site and says that the site subs "DragonBall Super". *Gohan is the sixth person to read the disclaimer more than once, after Vegeta, Freeza, Yamcha, Bulma, Cell, Chi-Chi, and Goku. *Mr. Satan's first appearance in DragonBall Z Abridged, and the return of Dende since his appearance in "Freeza: The Final Cut". *Android 16 is credited but doesn't have any lines in this episode. However, Dr. Gero's son, whom 16 was modeled after, has a speaking role. *The scene with Dr. Gero's son is all original animation, a first for the series. **The day and year when Dr. Gero's son's video was recorded was on the same day Goku attacked the Red Ribbon Headquarters. **The bird cage and a painting of a bird in the background explains Android 16's obsession of birds inherited from Gero's son. **Towards the end of the recording. Goku as a child can be heard firing a Kamehameha and a blue light is seen as it finishes. **It was later relevead in DBZ Kakarot, that the soldier's name was Gebo *There's a reference to the movie "Castaway" where Vegeta has made a drawing of Nappa's face on a volleyball. *Dende's no-nonsense attitude and callous treatment of the Z-Fighters makes Mr. Popo smile for the first time since Piccolo fused with Kami. **However, during the scene when Dende is asking what a dog and god is, Mr. Popo can be seen smiling. This may be due to animators forgetting to change his mouth into a frown to better suit is current personality. *According to KaiserNeko, Goku & Krillin's conversation about their sex lives in the beginning of the episode was inserted due to a large portion of TFS's audience interpreting the sex scene at the end of the previous episode as rape (KaiserNeko himself stated that it was meant to be mutually-consensual aggressive sex). *Bulma wasn't aware of the Dragon Balls not working anymore when Piccolo merged with Kami until Goku told her that they have Dragon Balls again. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:DBZA Season 3 Category:Cell Saga Category:Team Four Star